In the snow
by Dya-otaku
Summary: This christmas Fuji hopes Tezu will return, just TezuFuji


Moshi moshi minna san ^_^ this holy day I want to make a story for TezuFuji. Hoped you like this one. Any reviews are very accepted, but don't flame me,ok? Tee hee ^^

Disclaimer : Not mine. Hope I could own Fuji, yeah just Fuji ^_- *smacked by Tezuka*

Warning    :  100 % YAOI. If you don't like it, DO NOT enter ( I've warned you ^^ )

**************************

Fuji Shuusuke walking through the snowy street, this day surely cold. He must be stayed at home in such weather. But he couldn't, he just didn't feel like to keep staying in his home. He felt bored, beside everyone weren't home. His parents spent their X'mas holiday in USA with their comrades. How could they leave their beloved son like this? Yumiko neesan not in home too, she prefers to celebrate X'mas party with her lover. And Yuuta is the same, he left this sweet aniki and go away with that jerk Mizuki. 

'Must I be home alone this time?  Without someone, just sitting in my bed and sipping coffee? No way. It's better to walking like this, even the weather is bad, and maybe I could find anyone in the way.' He thought and frowned. But will he find them? Surely, all of his friend enjoy this meaning time with their relatives and their special person. He regrets to reject Eiji's invitation. But he shook his head. 'No..no.. I can't disturb him and Oishii. They must have their time without me. If I were there I'll just mess them.' He thought sadly. He looked the park in front of him. It's full with snow. He stopped and sat in the wooden bench park. 

"Hmm.. what a big tree." He stared at the Christmas tree in the middle of park. Maybe it's 5 meters height. The light sparkling and in the top there is a shining star. "kirei na.." He looked in awe. Slowly, he saw the snow start to fall. The view is really romantic. Fuji just wishes if someone standing here with him.

"German is surely far ne?" He stared at the sky. 

"Tezuka, why you're not here, with me..I feel lonely, you know?" he spoke in lower tone. Last week Tezuka said he would come home, it must be today. But the following day he canceled it because his shoulder still not fully healed. The doctor wants him to stay there. Maybe in 1 week he can return. 'I know it's bad not to see you this night, but why you haven't called me? You've promised, right?' The tensai felt a liquid will falling from the corner of those azure eyes. His heart felt heavy, so much hurt. He wants to hear that gentle voice, he wants to see that sharp eyes, he wants to meet him and hug his body tightly. 

"Tezu..I wanna meet you. Aitai…I missed you…so much." His tears rolled down. He covered his face with his cold arm. He remembered back last X'mas, when he and Tezuka spent all the night together. He still remembered how that buchou caressed him on the cheek, how he kissed that tensai gently and how he touched his small body which could make him shiver. But this time he's not here, not beside him. It seems very long time since Tezuka went to German. 

"Tezu..Tezuka…" he sobbed. 

"Fuji…" He heard someone called his name. He knows this voice, he always missed it. But he closed his ears and eyes firmly. It must be his imagine, that's non sense he would be here. He must be at German right now. 'I've too much dreaming of him, so I imagine something that would never happen.' He thought again.

"Fuji…I miss you so much Fuji." This time he felt someone hug him from behind. This feeling, the scent…that's impossible. It's Tezuka's. As the embrace getting tight his tears become pouring more and more. Fuji keep closed his eyes. He afraid if he opened it he'll lost everything. If this is just a dream, he wanted it lasting forever. 'O….God, let it be like this. I don't wanna apart with him anymore.' He wished in his heart. For a second he felt a pair of hand grab his arm, and the next thing he know is something warm on his lip being press with the other one. His mind is blank and he couldn't react back then. He can't believe this. He just wanted to savor the time. Slowly he closed his eyes.

After 4 minutes long he could sense the other eyes were gazing at him deeply. A pair of orbs that he always missed. He could feel that hand cupped his face. The warmth didn't change.

"Fuji why you didn't say a thing, don't you happy to see me?" He smiled to the tensai who still kept in silent. His eyes become watery again after hear that voice.

"It's me, Tezuka Kunimitsu has already back to meet his beloved Fuji Shuusuke." He spoke again. Fuji just can't say anything, as the tears rolling down he hug the captain firmly and sobbed in Tezuka's arms. Tezuka returned the embrace. It's a long time not to feel the tensai's scent. He always wanted to embrace that slim body, but he just can dreaming of him. He never forgot Fuji even just a second and missed him so much.

"Tadaima, Fuji.." He stroked Fuji's soft hair.

"But..but why? I mean how could you be here, I thought that you're in German right now. You said that you can't return this X'mas." Confusedly, he asked. But he saw Tezuka only smiled at him and giggled. Fuji become confuses even more. He blinked his eyes.

"A..sorry….gomen…that's all is a lie. I'm lying. The truth is I can return this holiday, my wound is already healed. I just want to surprise you. I'm sorry Fuji. I didn't mean to cheat you, really." He explained it. But Fuji just petrified, still not believe the words. He just glaring to Tezuka silently.

"Fuji…I…"

"So…you're lying huh??" He cut Tezuka's word. His eyes glimmer, full with anger.

"Yes, but you know It's…"

"No..you're MEAN, Tezuka. How could you lie to me, while I'm here crying and waiting for a non sense?? You don't know what I feel. How I'm so depressed and broken." He shouted loudly with teary eyes.

"Fuji…I know I'm wrong but…please.." Tezuka tried to calm him down. But Fuji didn't want to hear him. He closed his ears with his hands and shut his eyes firmly.

"No…I don't wanna listen anymore." He shook his head. Tezuka pull his hand and hug him in his arms. But still Fuji kept resist.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me. Hanase! Let me go." Fuji punched him on the chest repeatedly. To see Fuji still mad, Tezuka lost his temper, he pressed his lip to the other passionately. Fuji felt shocked with the kiss. It felt so wild. Tezuka never kiss him like that. His heart beating so fast till it could explode in time. Tezuka could feel that Fuji had calm now. He embraced him once again.

"Fuji, please forgive me. I know I'm wrong to lie at you. I'm so sorry. You're right, I'm so mean. But don't you think that I never know your feeling. Of course I do. You know, I never can forget you even a moment. I've always thinking of you everyday, everytime. I always love you Fuji." He paused. Tezuka could felt Fuji's trembling body.

"If you want to punish me, just do it. I deserve it." And Fuji just can cry again. Tezuka blamed his self, he's so stupid to make Fuji cried like this. 

"I'm so sorry Fuji.."

"Baka…anata ga baka…Tezu, daikirai…" He sobbed. " demo… I love you so…" 

Without any word, Tezuka knew that his boyfriend had already forgiven him. He embraced him tighter. They didn't care if snow kept always falling followed with people's gazing through them. They just know in this snowy day, they could meet again.

Owari ^^

Well, how bout it?? Is it lame? I'm so sorry if there're much talking and mumbling.

And X'mas omedettou soshite happy new year!! Hope you guys will have u'r good time in this holiday. 


End file.
